Finding Home
by BurpSnart
Summary: One broken soul meets another and sparks fly. An angry soul meets a happy one, how will that end? Rated M for adult situations, strong language, mention of drugs and possible future lemons. Braden/OC and Andre/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

As she stepped off the plane, a frown curved her lips as a gust of heat washed over her. Summer time sucked ass. Huffing out a breath, she walked inside the air-conditioned airport. She glared at the old woman who had been her seat mate for the flight, who had kept making noises and keeping her awake the entire 4 hour flight –so she was allowed to be annoyed with the old bat. The girl had sunglasses covering her eyes, the bruising hidden for now.

Rolling her shoulders, she made her way to baggage claim. Spotting her neon green suitcase, she snatched it up before walked to the doors. Having no money, the girl had no choice but to walk. She glanced down at her clothes –which were tie-dye shorts, a white and peach dip-dyed tank-top and her coral colored vans. At least she wasn't wearing jeans.

Gripping the handle of her suitcase, she started the long walk. She only paused once to call her grandmother to tell her that she landed safely. She hung up and checked the paper she had, making sure she was headed in the right direction.

It took her almost an hour to get to the right house. Panting, she knocked on the door. She could hear the familiar voice shouting 'I'm coming!' just before the door opened.

"Can I help-Ramona?"

"Aunt Roxanne." She smiled.

"Why are you here? Where are your parents?" Roxanne asked as she looked at Ramona's face when the girl removed her sunglasses. "What happened?"

"…Nothing. Mom and dad are home…"

Roxanne ushered her inside the house, "Why are you here, sweetie?"

"Abuelita sent me out here. She said she'd call and explain to you later."

Roxanne looked at her, before nodding her head. "Alright, well…I'll show you to a room and then we can go see if we can find Lenny."

"Thank you, tía." Ramona smiled, feeling her lip crack open, causing her to wince.

"Let's go." Roxanne grasped her hand, pulling her up the steps and to one of the spare rooms. She left Ramona alone for a moment before coming back with something to clean up her lip.

"Thanks." Ramona mumbled.

Roxanne fixed her with a look, nodding her head. "You're welcome. Look, let's not worry about you unpacking right now. Let's go find Lenny; he'll be very happy to see you."

"Okay." She nodded, following her aunt down the steps and out the door. "Where are the kids?" She asked as she buckled herself in the passenger's seat before sliding her sunglasses back on.

"Becky is with Lenny, Keithie is with a friend and Greg is out with his girlfriend."

"Oh, cool."

Ramona looked out of the window as her aunt drove through the small town, a sigh escaping her lips. Maybe being here would be a lot better than being back in New Mexico with her parents.

Before long, they pulled into a Kmart parking lot.

"Um…why are we here?"

"Trust me, this is where Lenny is."

"Why would he be here?"

"Your uncle is strange."

They both got out of the car and walked inside the store. Hearing a crash, both females shared a look before rolling their eyes. Following the sounds of laughing and yelling, they found Lenny.

"What the hell happened?" Roxanne asked.

Ramona just shook her head at the sight before her. Her uncle and a few men were in one of the pools the store had set up with water in it for the display, swimming. The water was also green, meaning that it was probably the one that they used to show how the chemicals worked.

"C'mon in, the water's great."

"You are so immature. You're going to get banned from this store; you do know that, right?"

"Nah, that won't happen. They love us here." A rather fat man spoke.

"Lenny, our niece came for a visit." Roxanne smiled, wrapping an arm around Ramona's shoulder.

The younger female glanced up at her aunt and smiled before looking over at her uncle. "Uncle Lenny."

"Little Ramona? No way, that's not her."

"Yes it is, you doofus." Ramona laughed.

"Okay, that's her." Everyone laughed, and then she was introduced to everyone.

"So Ramona, how old are you?" Higgins asked.

"I'm 16, I'll be 17 in October."

"I have a son about your age…maybe you two could hang out."

"Dude, are you trying to hook my niece up with your son?" Lenny punched his shoulder.

"What? No, I just think they could be friends."

"Shut up."

"No but really-OW!" Higgins rubbed his arm where Lenny had punched him hard. "Seriously man, that hurts!"

"Stop being a woman."

"Excuse me?" Roxanne and Ramona both had their arms crossed, and a brow raised.

"Uh…what I meant to say was…you're so pretty my beautiful wife."

"Mhm." Roxanne hummed, before turning to Ramona. "Do you want to come with me and Becky to the shop or would you like to stay here?"

Ramona glanced at the guys before looking at her aunt. "Can I stay here?"

"Sure sweetheart. I'll see you at home."And with that, Roxanne picked Becky up and they left, leaving Ramona alone with her uncle and his friends.

"Why do you have the glasses on?" Lenny asked.

"The lights hurt my eyes." Ramona replied.

Lenny shrugged.

"Why don't we do the tire thing?"

"I'm not getting back in that thing!" Higgins shook his head.

"Oh come on, you're the only one that can fit…" Kurt trailed off before looking at Ramona. "You could probably fit."

"No, she isn't doing that." Lenny protested.

"Not doing what?" Ramona asked.

"They want to put you in a tired and push you down a hill."

Ramona smirked. "It sounds like fun. I'll do it."

"This kid has balls." Rather fat man, or Lamonsoff as he'd been introduced, laughed.

"Your aunt is going to kill me." Lenny sighed, before grinning. "Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"All rise for the honorable judge smith" "you may be seated" the judge looked at the defendant and smiled "so rion back again I see and for lets take a look oh yes possession of maurijuana 14oz and 2 10 gram bags of cocaine now how do you plead?" rion sighed and stood up "not guilty your honor" the judge laughed.

"rion you were in possession of the drugs which is a major felony but it also violates your parole so im going to give you two choices the first one is you can go to Miami dade reform center until you are 18 and then you can go to federal prison or you can go live with your father in conneticut what will it be?" rion answered before even thinking "jail"the judge laughed and said "your father it is" needless to say rion was pissed.


End file.
